


The Last One

by Circus4APsycho8



Series: Fight Like a Winchester [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Veil Brides Army, Brother-Sister Relationships, Music, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8
Summary: You and Dean discuss music, and you try to get him to listen to a newer band.





	The Last One

**Author's Note:**

> I think the only way Dean could like newer music is if he could either connect with it on a deeper level or if it had the same vibe as older rock, which would be hard to pull off.
> 
> Song is 'The Last One' by Black Veil Brides, one of my faves.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmKSFBAl9mw

“Dean?” you ask, hopping into Baby’s passenger seat.

“Yeah, baby girl?” he responds, clambering into the driver’s seat.

“Can we get some pie while we’re there?” you ask, pulling the seatbelt over your front.

Dean chuckles, turning to you before giving you his signature wink, the one he reserved for you. “Sammy don’t have to know.”

“Yes!” you cheer, fist pumping. You knew you could always count on your eldest brother in times like these. Sam didn’t trust you and Dean to go out on a supply run together, since the two of you shared the same sweet tooth. These runs usually ended up with mounds of junk food and rabbit food for your moose of a brother. As a result, it was rare that you and Dean got to go shopping together, as Sam would try to tag along. Although this time around, the taller brother was out on a hunt and you weren’t allowed to go unless you were with one of them. Dean had managed to find a way to turn the tables around, the sneaky son of a bitch.

Dean laughs, revving up Baby’s engine before frowning as the radio turned on. The station is set on some newer, popular music station. Your brother growls.

“Sam,” he muttered, “with his incompetent-ass music. Change it, will ya? You’re the only one left in this family who I can trust to find a decent station.” Dean began backing out, so you flipped through the stations.

Since you were out in a very rural part of town, however, there was almost nothing but country. You desperately hoped that there was some kind of rock station, even if it was out towards the city. Just as long as you didn’t have to suffer through this crap…

“Damn, looks like there’s only country,” you comment. “Come on, just one rock station will do…”

Your wish is granted when you come across one in particular; it’s not necessarily Dean’s style, but it’s not country music, either. You, for one, actually like this kind of rock. A victorious grin lights up on your face as a Black Veil Brides song begins to play.

Since you were the youngest, you acquired a taste of mixed rock. You absolutely loved the music Dean played, but also enjoyed newer bands, like Black Veil Brides for example. You weren’t really sure how Dean would react, though.

“I love this song!” you state, curious as to how he would respond.

Dean raises an eyebrow as he continues driving. “Hm, you’re into newer rock, huh? Hope it's not that depressing crap.”

“It's not. I love your taste, too, but yeah. Some of it’s actually awesome!” you chatter excitedly.

He releases a long sigh. “Well, so long as you’re not into the bullshit Sammy likes.”

“Agreed,” you say, “but some of these songs have the same feel as the stuff you listen to. I think you would like some of it if you’d just listen.”

Dean shakes his head. “Baby girl, let me tell you right now. There ain’t nothin’ like classic rock.”

“I understand that,” you reply, “but the messages those songs are trying to deliver…well, it kind of reminds me of some of the older ones. Here, I have one on my phone you might like. Give me a chance?” you plead.

Releasing a sigh, Dean nods. “Fine. But if it’s trash,” he glances at you, “I’m kicking you out.”

You giggle before hooking your phone up to a cheap aux cord Sam had bought a few months ago. “I think you’ll like this one.”

“I hope you know how much faith I’m puttin’ in you,” he comments.

“I know, I know. Now shush!” you urge before playing The Last One by the aforementioned band.

He raises an eyebrow at the first part but remains silent.

You think that the lyrics to this song will remind him of everything you three have been through. It might have a different feel to the rock he preferred, but you’re curious as to what he’ll think. Black Veil Brides in particular have a lot of songs that you think will appeal to Dean in terms of messages, even if he won’t admit it, but you decided to start with this one.

_We've built it up just to fall apart_  
_Try to leave them wanting more_  
_As we scream and we fight_  
_Carry on through the night_  
_But the problem is never the cure_

Throughout the verse, you sneak glances at Dean. You can tell he’s not really feeling the vibe yet, but you know he’s listening to the words.

_Everyday we try to be_  
_Better than the lies and the sins_  
_All the love, all the hate_  
_Feel like one and the same_  
_I only sink before I swim_

From the look on his eyes, you can tell that he’s processing the words. Good, that’s all you ask.

_I swear this time is gonna be the last one_  
_Gonna be the last one_  
_Oh woah oh_  
_This time is gonna be the last one_  
_Gonna be the last one_  
_Oh woah oh_

You love these kinds of bands because they put all of these inexplicable feelings into words. This song is dear to you because it reminds you of everything you’ve been through. Nothing has described the frustration of being a Winchester like the music you listen to.

_I'll forget all the dreams that we told our hearts_  
_And the pain that's there to start_  
_Try to find what is safe_  
_From the scars that replaced_  
_Like the faithful that converts_

This particular verse reminds you of Kevin Tran, one of your best and only friends. Dean remains quiet as the drive continues on.

_I swear this time is gonna be the last one_  
_Gonna be the last one_  
_Oh woah oh_  
_This time is gonna be the last one_  
_Gonna be the last one_  
_Oh woah oh_

You find yourself quietly humming to the tune of the song, closing your eyes as you listen.

_I’m standing proud_  
_We sing it out_  
_The legion of the underground_  
_This time is gonna be the last one_  
_Gonna be the last one_  
_Oh woah oh_

Then, to your dismay, Dean pulls up in front of a grocery store. He turns off Baby, effectively turning off your song.

“Sorry, babe. We’re here,” he comments.

“No shit,” you mumble, unhooking your phone.

“Watch your language!” he snaps.

You roll your eyes. “Well, what do you think?”

He pauses for a second. “Well. It’s alright. Not worthy of kicking you out. Yet,” he admits.

You cheer in victory. You’ll take it!

“Now that that’s settled…how about that pie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
